Banners Story
by Thomas Hobbes
Summary: The story of an agent who rebels against the Matrix, this is my first fanfic, sry if it sux. chapter 3 is up but its screwed, so ill try to get u the UNScrewed version soon. sry
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the orginal Matrix characters. Or anything involing the Matrix, wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Five years before the original Matrix..  
  
Trinity ran.  
  
She ran like Satan himself was after her.  
  
But in a sense.he was.  
  
She ran through the alleyways, the twists and turns of the path, hopping fences.  
  
She jumped through a window.  
  
Not looking behind her she ran up the stairs.  
  
Up, up, up she went.  
  
She heard ringing.  
  
The phone.  
  
She was almost. There.  
  
She saw the phone.  
  
But then suddenly a gunshot rang out. The phone was no more.  
  
She looked behind her to see her purser. An agent  
  
Agent Banner.  
  
Banner was tall, strong, and under other circumstances, maybe handsome... in a rugged sort of way.  
  
He smirked as he took his now-smoking pistol and aimed it at Trinity's face.  
  
Trinity closed her eyes.no use fighting.  
  
Suddenly a loud BANG rang out, and Banners brain tissue exploded out of his forehead.  
  
Trinity looked in amazement as Banner fell down dead. His body began to shift and change as he returned to civilian form. She saw a rather overweight and old police officer take Banners place. She looked up to see Morpheus holding a smoking Magnum in his hand.  
  
"Trinity lets go!"  
  
Moving quickly Trinity and Morpheus moved down the stairs.  
  
They ran Faster and faster down the alleyway until they reached a pay phone. It started ringing.  
  
Trinity picked it up first and disappeared.  
  
Morpheus hung the phone up and.  
  
Felt a bullet pierce his side.  
  
Agent Banner walked up slowly to Morpheus's crumpled form.  
  
He grinned as pulled out his handgun. He looked at Morpheus and said "Got you now you little f-."  
  
Just then Morpheus pulled out a meat cleaver that Tank had just downloaded and flung at Banner, hitting him in the shoulder. Banner cried out and stared firing at Morpheus. Morpheus focused and pulled the ringing phone to his hand. He instantly disappeared.  
  
Banner stood there and glared at the phone. Then he walked off.  
  
He pulled out the keys to his pure black Bentley. He got in and drove to head quarters.  
  
On the way he thought about Morpheus. He was dangerous. Banner knew best. He had been fighting him for ten years. He had risen to be the top Agent. ***********************************************************************  
  
Banner arrived at head quarters. He "heard' the Calling in his ear piece. When an Agent got the Call, It was best he answered. He got into the elevator and went to the top floor. There he entered a door.  
Then he was in a room with thousands of television screens. Each screen showed his face. He looked straight ahead.  
And in a chair before him sat the Master, the Creator, and the Savior of Machines..  
The Architect.  
The Architect smiled as he looked at Banner. He stood up and said, "Ah, program 13352/BANNER/beta. it's been awhile."  
Banner looked at his Master and said, "Yes it has"  
The Architect looked banner straight in the eye and said " I summoned you here because I wish to inform you of your new assignment."  
Banner raised his eyebrows questionably "New assignment?"  
The Architect grew serious, " I already know what happened today 13352/BANNER/beta.you failed in capturing Morpheus.you HAD him!!"  
Banner bowed his head in shame. "My master he was tricky.."  
"TRICKY? You are the first agent ever built!!"  
"I am sorry."  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, I'm taking you off the case. You will be reassigned to Japan."  
"Who will replace me?"  
"A friend of yours.. come here my servant."  
Banner looked to his left and out of the white door there, Agent Smith walked out.  
Smith.  
Banner felt hate surge through him. The Architect looked pleased that he had gotten a tense reaction from both Banner and Smith.  
"You may both leave." The Architect said, and they both left.  
Smith looked at Banner as they walked through the agent headquarters.  
"Looks like you lose Banner." Smith grinned.  
"We'll see you bastard." Banner growled.  
"Oh, don't get all bitchy, I hear Japan is BEAUTIFUL this time of year."  
"Go to hell Smith." Banner muttered as walked away.  
Smith glared at the back of Banners head. He really hated that bastard. 


	2. So YOU'RE Mr Anderson

Three weeks after Matrix 1 (authors note: when speech appears in =Japanese)  
  
Neo walked calmly down the crowed Tokyo Street. The mission was almost over all he had to do know is just find the hacker and get out, easy.  
The Neb had been assigned to recruitment duty and the young boy here in Tokyo, who called himself "Dragon" was one of the greatest hackers Neo had ever seen. They had located the boy; now all they had to do was make contact. Neo took a left at the next street and found himself outside of an apartment complex. He hoped this wasn't another wild goose chase.  
  
Dragon said as he gave the small disk to the teenage boy in front of him.  
  
the boy said. Dragon rolled his eyes, The boy looked at the minidisk with glee and ran out of the small apartment.  
  
Dragon went back to his work. Great he was now going to be surrounded by a bunch of horny boys wanting to sneak into porno sites, not quite the fame he wanted. Well, that's what you get for being a genius. Dragon was fifteen years old, had shoulder length black straggly hair, and was completely an Asian.  
Suddenly a message popped onto his screen  
  
Hello Dragon  
  
Dragondude: Who r u  
  
That Does not matter, what does is that you are in danger  
  
Dragondude:?!?!  
  
A man will knock on your door in 30 seconds  
  
Dragondude: Who r u  
  
You must tell me when he does  
  
Dragondude: WHO THE HELL R U????? .  
  
Suddenly a loud knock rang out. Dragon was overcome with fear. He looked at the computer, his only hope for survival. Dragondude: he's here  
  
All right, now I want you to open the door for him, and bring him into your room, then type NOW on your computer  
  
Dragondude: ok  
  
Dragon left his room and answered the door.  
  
There he saw a man wearing all black. Dragon knew the man at once. His name was.Neo. Neo, a terrorist Neo, a killer of hundreds. Neo, the by far the most wanted man on Earth. Neo, the most dangerous man alive. Neo was at his house.this was sooo COOL!!  
Dragon looked straight into the other mans dark sunglasses. Neo looked back. This went on for about a minute. Then Neo spoke up   
Dragon paused for a moment and thought. If he said yes. His parents would kill him and use his corpse as pillow stuffing. But this was Neo, the all time coolest hacker ever.  
Dragon responded grinning.  
Neo said,   
Dragon looked at him and said Then mentally slapped himself. "OK"? That was so stupid. He was talking to the one and only NEO!!  
Dragon motioned to Neo for the other man to follow, and led Neo into his room.  
Neo looked around smiling.   
Dragon blushed and said   
Neo opened his mouth to say something but Dragon noticed something, his web cam was on.  
He looked at it and said Suddenly a strange feeling flooded through him. He screamed as his face began to stretch and he became taller and his body morphed.  
Neo looked at the boy with a sense of pity and anger. The Agents had possessed a potential and he was going to have to fight.  
Life sucks when you're the One.  
He saw the boy change into a completely different Agent, one he had never faced. This new Agent looked like Smith, but had longer hair and a fuller face.  
The newcomer finished changing and looked Neo right in the eye.  
"Ahh.. so you're Mr. Anderson,"  
Neo winced; this new Agent pronounced his old name "An-der-SON" like Smith had. This was a little too much déjà vu.  
The Agent pulled out his pistol and said, "Hello, I am Agent Banner, I will be killing you today."  
Neo grinned, "I'd like fries with that."  
"Very funny, I'll miss your humor. Good-bye Mr. Anderson." Banner leveled his gun at Neo's face.  
Suddenly Neo threw a punch at Banner's face. Ordinarily Banner would have simply dodged it, but Neo's fist stretched and hit Banners face.  
Banner tasted the warm salty blood in his mouth. For once in his life he had been knocked down. Banner stood up. He let out a battle cry and launched himself at Neo. The air was filled with impossibly fast punches and kicks. Dragon's rather messy room was now trashed.  
Neo fell back from the fight and saw a pair of scissors. He picked them up and flung them at Banner's face. Banner dodged, but as they hit the wall behind the agent, Neo caused them to ricochet off the wall and cut into Banners back. Then Neo kicked Banner through a wall that faced the street. Banner fell until he hit the ground. Then the Agent changed back into Dragon  
Neo looked at Dragons corpse. Then he had an idea. He flew out of the hole in the wall to the street below. He took his hand and placed it on Dragons cold chest. Then Neo sent energy of his own into Dragon. Then suddenly, Dragon sat up gasping wildly. Just then Trinity pulled up with Morpheus in a black Firebird. Neo opened the back passenger door for Dragon. Then he looked at Trin and said, "Go without me! We got Agents, I'll distract them!!!" Trinity nodded and sped off. Neo turned around. Three Agents were behind him. Including the one that called himself "Banner". The Agents simultaneously took a step forward. Neo looked at all three quietly and then said "Bring it on boys." *************************************************  
  
Tank sat at his station preparing to unplug Dragon. But at the same time he was watching Neo fight the Agents. Damn that guy was fast!!! He saw Neo block, punch kick, flip at incredible speeds. The poor bastards didn't get it, no one could beat Neo.  
  
Banner reloaded his persona into a security guard. So far the only Agent Neo had literally killed was Smith, but Banner doubted it was actually Neo, probably a glitch in the system. He had been fighting Neo for the last twenty minutes with no success. Neo was now on the top of Tokyo's tallest skyscraper. Banner was now a police officer. He ran at Neo letting out his fury and frustration through his fighting. They were both on the roof of the building now. He fired bullet after bullet at Neo, but the human merely stopped them.  
But Neo was not aware that he had a knife concealed in his suit. Now Banner jumped at Neo and ran into him, at the same time stabbing him.  
Neo fell to the ground. Banner felt glee for the first time. He had succeeded where Smith and all others had failed, he had destroyed the One!!!!!  
But to his disbelief, Neo just stood up.  
"I don't believe it." Neo looked at him with pure hate. "Believe it asshole."  
Neo jumped and flew into Banners body, much the same way he did Smith's. The force of the blow knocked Banner off of the roof of the skyscraper. As they fell Banner felt a major pressure all over his body. Then suddenly Neo burst out of Banners body, causing it to explode.  
Banners face still screamed as it fell to the street below. He looked as Neo flew away. Banners vision clouded. No. he couldn't die, it just wasn't possible, it bent all laws of the Matrix. Banner died hearing Smiths mocking laughter in his head.  
  
Don't worry Banner isn't dead yet, not completely. Thanx a lot to those AWESOME people that reviewed my story. But I want more, give me tips, complement my work, tell me I suc I don't care. Sry it took so long to right this my computer is pretty stupid. 


	3. Shadows of the Mind

Shadows…  
  
That's what death felt like..  
  
Endless shadows and cold….  
  
Feeling ones blood stop….  
  
The pain had been unimaginable.  
  
But…was he dead?  
  
Banner sat up, dazed. He felt his face, all there. His hands, still attached. His whole body was fine. His ear felt funny though. He put his hand up to it….his earpiece. He couldn't hear out of it any more. Fear flooded through him…fear? Fear was for humans, yet Banner had interrogated enough humans to understand fear. But he COULDN"T feel fear. He was an Agent, a program. But he felt definite fear now. He stood up looking around at his surroundings. He was surrounded by pure white. Except for…a door. A brown door to his left. He walked toward the door. His hand touched it. He turned the knob and opened it. Then he walked inside. Inside was completely different. There he saw a hallway. This hallway was made up of codes, describing the data here. Banner looked at his hand, it too was in code, like seeing the Matrix in code, and this had the same principle. At the end, yet another door was to be seen. He walked up to it. Then he felt a feeling inside of his mind, telling him not to open it. He faltered. Looking it from top to bottom he could see nothing wrong with it. Again the feeling came, bad things would happen if the door were opened. Banner decided to trust the feeling….Trust, also new. He turned around and began to walk back. Suddenly he felt something behind him. He turned around to see two figures. Impossible to see normally because of the strange code that seemed to surround every thing. One of the two figure "spoke" , "13352/BANNER/beta you have been deemed obsolete by the Source as of today. Please come quietly and you will be deleted. If you are needed again , the Source will upload you." "No" Banner said in a quiet voice. "What?' "NO!!!!! IM NOT GONNA DIE YOU BASTARDS!!!!!!!!" Banner screeched. And with that, he started running. He new the figures were following him. Suddenly ,as he almost reached the end of the hallway he was tackled from behind. He new it was over, all done, over a hundred years of service and now… Banner looked at his arm, it felt funny. All he could see was the coded version of him. He scanned his entire system, then he picked up an anomaly. Human data. Scanning, he learned it was special human data….Thomas A. Andersons. He realized what had happened. When Neo had entered his body, some of his blood had combined with Banner's. Now he had a part of Neo. He was going to put that to use.  
  
Banner jumped up, knocking his two opponents off of him. Then he went into a fighting pose. The Figures attacked. Banner blocked every blow. Then he lashed out twice, hitting each enemy once. The two programs fell to their backs. Then Banner ran. He ran until he reached the beginning of the hallway. He jumped through the door and…. Onto a roof of a skyscraper. He felt pain as he fell on his face. He stood up and looked around…He was back in the Matrix. From the looks of things, he was in Chicago, about mid-afternoon. Banner grinned. He was free…  
  
Dragon awoke on the Neb. He had passed out about four hours earlier. He felt like complete crap. Only six hours ago he had been living his "normal" life. Now his world had been turned upside down. He remembered almost everything up to the point when he had freaked, after Morpheus had told him the truth. Dragon looked around his new room. It was littered with tools and clothing. Dragon looked down at the clothes he wore. Basically they sucked, to put it VERY bluntly. He shook his head. Why was this happening? Was some Supreme Being so pissed at him that now Dragon had to live on a ship with a bunch of locos, in the future, trying to save everybody from being batteries??? His door opening interrupted his thoughts. A black man with long hair and a short beard was standing in his doorway. This was the guy called…Tank, yeah Tank. Tank looked Dragon up and down, "Hi," he said. Dragon new very little English but he understood what Link said. "H-h-hey." Tank began talking slowly in English. NOW Dragon was confused. He just gave Link a look that universally said, "Ummmm…ok, I think ". Tank looked very lost. The he said one word that Dragon knew well. "Blah blah blah, Neo." And at the mention of his name Neo emerged. He started speaking to Dragon in Japanese, telling him that Link was going to give him some training. Dragon nodded got up and began his training.  
  
Banner was walking down the street. It was raining. He was soaked. He looked out at the sky. That artificial, yet so real looking sky. Banner remembered when he had existed outside of the Matrix. Before the sky had been scorched. It sometimes got rainy like this…. Banner slapped himself mentally. This was completely stupid. Thinking about the old days, come on. Nothing mattered except for now. Then Banner noticed a man moving toward him. He stopped and so did the man.  
  
The man looked at Banner and said, "Use this key, and you may enter the Refuge. Use it anywhere you want." Before Banner could respond, the man walked off. Banner watched him go for a while then decided to go to his hotel room. He had gotten it last night. He had found a wallet and used that money to pay for the room. When Banner reached the room he hesitated, then opened the door with the special key he had just received. A huge warehouse replaced the ratty hotel room. This warehouse was filled with people. Wait, not people programs. Banner walked in. The door suddenly closed behind him. Banner looked around and then saw a man in a gray suit walk up to him and shook his hand. The man put a giant grin on his face and said to Banner, "Welcome to the Refuge". 


End file.
